Distrusting Love
by TaichiKHR
Summary: Reborn has a secret love with his dame-student, Tsuna. However, there was a new student of Nami-chuu who has the same feelings of him. So, whom Tsuna should be choose, his cruel tutor or a hilarious type, Giotto.
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Arrival

A/N: Uwaaaah! I've got tempted to wrote this fanfic in an after a day exam! *teary eyes* And I didn't even studied my lessons very well due to this KHR. *pouts* Awwwwww~ Dakara, don't mind me and read this story of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It was merely for Amano Akira because if I did, I would make feminine Tsuna, Gokudera, Dino and Shoichi. *smirks*

Pairing: R27 or G27?

Warning: Bad grammars, clerical errors and shounen-ai.

Taichi: Okay! Enjoy reading minna~ Hope you like it! *bows*

Chapter 1- A Pleasant Arrival

In the untidy room, a messy brown haired boy was still sleeping on his bed peacefully. Seems to forgot that he has a class today. Later on, his door suddenly opened. A man wearing a black suit with black fedora in his head entered. As usual, Reborn took his big green hammer which was his pet Leon and whacked it to Tsuna hard. His dame-student rolled down pathetic on the bed.

"Ite! Ite! Ite! R-reborn...!", whined Tsuna while rubbing his head. "Why are you always been so mean?". Reborn's left eyebrow's up. "Hmp! And why are you still no-good-Tsuna?! What time is it? It's already 8:30 in the morning and you gonna be late in your class today!", he exclaimed while arms crossed. Tsuna looked up in the clock and panic. He went to the bathroom and took some shower, hence, he wore his prescribed uniform and went to the kitchen. He directly ate the eggs and bacon as fast as he could which was prepared by Reborn. The messy brown haired boy didn't noticed that his tutor always been staring at him every minutes and hours. Actually, Tsuna's mon, Nana was in Italy together with his dad, Iemitsu, that's why Reborn aimed to take good care of their son.

Then after Tsuna ate his breakfast, he was about to go to school when Reborn grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheeks. Tsuna's eyes widened and blushed.

"You shall be careful dame-Tsuna so that your parents wouldn't get worry about you." Reborn demanded. The adorable boy immobilized for a while and blinked.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeee...! What is it?! I'll be bitten to death if I'll come late for school! Ja! Reborn!"

Tsuna ran hurriedly to the school. Ignoring the kissed moment. Well, good thing. The delinquent prefect wasn't there. Perhaps, busy for his school papers. Finally, he reached his school room and paused a little bit. Hands on knees and gasping. He sighed in relief and opened the door slowly.

When Tsuna opened the door, he sweatdropped. He noticed his classmates encircling at one place. Then he went to his chair and met his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ohayou...Juudaime!", greeted the silverette bomber with a stiff bow.

"Ossu, Tsuna!", the raven haired boy greeted too.

"O-ohayou... Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.", replied Tsuna while still gasping.

"Juudaime! What's wrong?! Are you okay?! Is there anybody hurt you?! 'Cause I'll blow them up in a hellish way!", said Gokudera worriedly.

"Maa~ maa~ Hayato. Don't be upset.", exclaimed Yamamoto and usually smiled widely.

"Are you crazy, baseball-freak?! Juudaime seems not okay and stop your idiotic smile for it's pissing me off!". He growled. The baseball star was just laughing while the silverette one was still frowning.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun... I'm okay, so never hesitate at all." Tsuna kept his very protective right-hand man.

Consequently, a loud squealed could be heard in their room. The messy brown haired boy got frightened and looked suspiciously at the place where it came from. He asked his two friends of what is going on. Hence, they explained all the things happened to him. Actually, there was a new student named Giotto. A tall, gorgeous, and spiky blonde haired guy with blue eyes who transferred to their school. He was kinda cool and almost could make all the girls faint. Tsuna sighed. And he doesn't have any care about it.

Later on, the teacher arrived and so as the students settled up.

"Good morning class. By the way, we're having a new student today. Okay, Giotto-san, the floors is yours now and introduce yourself in the class.", the teacher ordered. At that time, the spiky blonde haired guy went immediately to the front.

"Yow, minna! I'm Vongola Giotto. I transferred here for some reason. Well, you can cal me Giotto or whatever you like and nice to meet you all particularly those lovely ladies who I've met a while ago. ", he said with eyes winked.

A little silence occurred. Therefore, the ladies definitely squealed and giggled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Kakkoi~!"

"I'm one of those ladies who he'd met a while ago!"

"Me too!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Tsuna, Gokudera and so as Yamamoto sweatdropped. After all, they didn't know why their classmates squealing like kookey for that new transferee student.

~~o Break Time o~~

When the three friends went to the canteen, Tsuna tripped out of nowhere. Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera growled.

"How dare you to laugh stupid in the front of Juudaime?! Shut it off, baseball-idiot!"

Tsuna still sitting against the ground floor who merely enduring the endeavor that he feel. Suddenly, a guy offered a hand to him.

"Are you okay?". The spiky blonde haired guy asked in a gentle manner and as he thought, 'oh, he looks like a girl.'

"I-i'm okay. Arigatou." Giotto stared closely at him.

"You look so familiar." He exclaimed. "Ah! I got it! We're the same in class! Oh well, I'm Giotto. Did you remember me?". Tsuna noticed that their hands were still glued to each other and he definitely held it off. He got embarrassed.

"Anou... O-oh yeah. I remembered. By the way, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. And these are my friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Hm? Salada Tunayoshi?"

"N-no. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ahhh... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Okay, Sawada Tuna-no! Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"What are you doing Giotto-san?"

"I'm just memorizing you name, hehehehe. Well, nice meeting you guys." Giotto said happily.

"Tch!"

"Haha! And so as you."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. His right-hand man scowled while arms crossed and the baseball star laughed as usual.

"Okay! Thanks to your little time. Ja! I'll go up now." Giotto stated and whispered something to Tsuna's ear before he left away. "Be careful, my cute Tsuna." The messy brown haired boy shocked at the moment and flushed.

"E-eh?!"

~~o In the classroom o~~

Tsuna was about to sit on his chair when he stumbled something suspiciously on his table.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Taichi: Whoa! Thanks for reading~. So, what do you think towards Tuna's stumbled? *giggles* Sumimasen minna, frankly, I'm still confuse about the pairing. What do you prefer? R27 or G27? Argggggggggghhh! Tasukete...! *pouts* My head hurts! Well, please vote. And don't forget to review. Ja! Please be wait for the next chap. *eyes winks* Ciao~ X3

Rilakkuma: "Study the past if you would divine the future."


	2. Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe

**A/N:** Yatta! Here's the new chapter~ *giggles* Well4x~! I would like to thank my reviewers:

**- judaiteito**

** - Aki sou**

** -serryblack1**

** - Misaki Yoshino**

** - Ayz283**

** - mangopudding**

** - R3iga1004**

** - Stara-chi**

** - IchigoStrawberryXX**

** - ferb-chan**

** - Lexie-chan94**

** - runwithanime**

** - cellphone-it is**

** - Carol**

Thank you for reviewing my previous chap as well as those who favorited my story. *bows* You know what, you inspired me so much. *teary eyes* Since I'm only beginner, I'll do my best to make this fanfic more exciting. X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

** Pairing:** R27 or G27?

**Warning:** Bad grammars (I don't have a beta yet), clerical errors and shounen-ai.

**Taichi:** So… laugh and enjoy reading minna~.

**Chapter 1- Call Me Maybe**

**~~o In the classroom o~~**

Tsuna was about to sit on his chair when he stumbled something suspiciously on his table. He had found a small orange paper. Then he picked it up and read it.

In the note:

_Hey~ I just met you~_  
_ And this is crazy~_  
_ And here's my number~_  
_ # 09263474004_  
_ So~ call me maybe~_

"Eh?!". Tsuna felt an arousing suspicion regarding the note. He really wondered who it was. Suddenly, his right-hand man appeared and asked inquisitively.

"Juudaime, what's on the paper?"

The messy brown haired boy perceived a sudden terror. He crumpled the paper and put it to his pocket for the ground that he knows what would be the reaction of his very protective comrade.

"I-It's nothing, Gokudera-kun." He stated.

Consequently, the bell rang. The students went to their classrooms respectively. And a loud squealed could be heard again. The spiky blonde haired guy entered the room who was being encircled by the fangirls. Giotto saw Tsuna sitting on the chair while tilting his head cutely.

'Oh man! He already had all the cute things in this world. That's what I'm looking for. Oh~ his pink and grossy lips really attract me much which makes me want to capture it definitely.', craziness thought of Giotto while biting down his lips.

When Tsuna looked at the blonde guy, Giotto winked his eyes on him that made the messy brown haired boy flushed.

After the class, Tsuna, Gokudera as well as Yamamoto associating through their own residence. Yet, the raven haired boy convinced them to eat sushi for a while. Then they went to his house and had some fun.

"Your sushi is pretty delicious Yamamoto." Tsuna said while eating.

"Hahahahaha! Is that so. Ne, Hayato, say ahhhhhh…..", the baseball star asserted as he offering the food to the silverette mouth.

"Stop that, idiot! I don't want to eat such hell sushi of yours!", snarled Gokudera while full blown blushed appeared on his face. Tsuna sweatdropped, however, his left-hand man just laughed.

Unfortunately, Tsuna had didn't even observed that the sky was getting darker. He 'hiiiiiiieeeeeeed' and so grabbed his bag. The boy adieud them and ran as fast as he could going to his household.

**~~o Sawada's Residence o~~**

Finally, Tsuna was standing across to the door. He was about to skulk when he badly tripped out due to the rough rock on the ground. And he door thud opened. Nevertheless, Reborn pointed his gun to him readily.

"….." Tsuna gulped and thought, 'I'm dead.'

"Where have you been, dame-Tsuna?!". Reborn asked with eyebrow's furrowed.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeh! R-r-reborn… d-don't shoot me…. I-I'm just with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to ate some sushi. So p-please.. I'm begging you.. Knock it off…!" The pity boy whined while covering his head with his hands.

"Hmp! Okay, I'll give you a chance but remember, if you fail come late again without my consent, I will torture you! Got it?!"

"H-hai…!" Tsuna replied cutely.

Tsuna sighed in relief and help himself to stand. He went to his room and took a shower. Later on, he kept his uniform hence he dropped something. A crumpled small orange paper fount out against the floor. He picked it up and started to think. He got his cellphone and texted the number which was written in the note.

**[on the cellphone]**

Tsuna: Konbanwa, may I know you?

(Loading…)

Maybe: Yow! Sorry for the late reply. By the way, just call me 'maybe' like what the note placed there. XD

Tsuna: Eh? Okay, how can I help you maybe?

Maybe: Well, please help me to fall in love with me…

Tsuna: W-what do you mean?

Maybe: Oops! Wrong sent…. Hehehehehe! I'm sorry. X3 Hmmm~ nothing. I just want to know you more SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI.

Tsuna: Huh? How did you know my name?

Maybe: hahahaha! It's not important Tsu-chan but when I saw your face, my whole world stop and stare for a while….. because your amazing….. just the way you are. (Taichi: *burst out laughing* Oh yeah! I got it from one of the lyric songs of Bruno Mars. Blahblablah! XP)

Tsuna: Eh? Tsu-chan? Btw maybe, did we already met?

Maybe: SECRET~ Do you want to know me, Tsu-chan?

Tsuna: Hmm…. If you like it too.

Maybe: Okay! Let's meet up tomorrow afternoon at Namimori school's garden after class. Deal? :3

Tsuna: Hm? Are you studying at Namimori school?

Maybe: Obvious. How could I put the paper in your table?

Tsuna: Okay.. I get it. Ja, I'll eat my dinner now maybe.

Maybe: Take your time Tsu-chan, ja! Ti amo… ^^

**[end of conversation]**

At the last words of 'maybe', Tsuna looked so naive. Therefore, he didn't even know what's the meaning of it. He kept his cell phone back to the drawer and went to the kitchen.

**~~o Giotto's Residence o~~**

The spiky blonde haired guy looked so in love who was lying in position towards his black sofa. He was just giggling and staring on his GalaxyIII cellphone alone. And thinking about Tsuna. Until he grasped something to himself.

'Hmmmm… What should I say if we will meet tomorrow?', he thought.

**~~o Sawada's kitchen o~~ **

Tsuna was already in the kitchen for the dinner. Reborn prepared eggs and bacon. Then his dame-student suddenly stuttered when his tutor served the foods at one's festive board.

"Eggs and bacon again?!"

Reborn glared sullenly at him. It might Tsuna covered his mouth directly.

"R-reborn… I-I didn't mean it… anou… eto….-"

"Any problem?!"

"N-not at all." The messy brown haired boy spotly took the eggs and bacon in his mouth, unfortunately, he choked. Reborn get a glass of water and gave it to Tsuna. The hitman looked so worried. His student coughed at the same time 'thanked' him.

"Tch… You are always dame-Tsuna!" Reborn shrugged and hid the worried looked on his handsome face. Afterwards, a silence occurred 'till Tsuna broke it.

"Reborn, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"What does 'ti amo' means?". He asked innocently.

"What?!" Reborn growled while fist gripped and slammed it on the table. "Who's the darn stupid told you that?!"

** TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi:** *still laughing* Whooooa! Go Reborn….! Btw, for those who didn't know what's the meaning of 'ti amo', ahmmm.. it's an Italian word meaning 'I love you' and 'Call Me Maybe' is a song of Carley Rey Jepsen. Seems this song was often heard on the radio, I used this as my title of chapter 2 hahahahaha LOL! Moreover, I had put my number there~ W-wait! Regarding the votes, majority was R27 while few voted G27, however, it's still confusing. If I were choose Reborn, what will be happened to Giotto? Argggggggghh! Okay, how about RG? *troll face* hahaipt… whatever. Just continue reading and watch out what will be the consequences. So what can you say about my story? Should I stop this? Please review so that I can persuade myself to write more better. *spreading wrench lollipop* Chupchup!

**Rilakkuma: "Your past is important but it is not nearly as important to your present as the way you see your future."**


	3. Chapter 3: Austere Love

**A/N:** So, are you ready for our third chapter today minna-san? Hope you will like this content and review as many as you can. Those who had favorite my fanfic, sangkyuu~, as well as my followers. *bows* Oh! And so as my sponsors I mean reviewers. Hehehehe! Arigatou shimasu!

**- judaiteito**

** - Lexie-chan94**

** - Ayz283**

** - Sasayomi**

** - Sylvia-san**

** - Usa-As-In-Bunny**

** - mangopudding**

** - usagi grecia desu**

** - runwithanime**

** - PrimoLover**

** - Mamitsu27**

Mwah! Daisuki... *smiles widely*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Pairing:** R27 or G27?

**Warning:** Bad grammars, clerical errors and shounen-ai.

** Taichi:** Readers, enjoy this story and make sure that you will laugh. Press down.

**Chapter 3- Austere Love**

"What?!" Reborn growled while fist gripped and slammed it on the table. "Who's the darn stupid told you that?!"

Tsuna leaped up shockedly. He looked at his vicious tutor with a surprise reaction.

"Why are you angry Reborn?"

The hitman blinked. He coughed and sat back on his chair smugly.

"Nevermind! Just eat your dinner." He stated. Tsuna seemly noticed that his tutor was so odd today. So, he was just forget the words that he might want to asked a while ago.

'Kosu! I'll really shoot that idiot person who darely said it to my Tsuna!'

In a dim night, Tsuna already sleeping on his fluffy bed while Reborn was still thinking of him. He thought that being a katekyo was not easy accordingly if you slowly fall in love with your own student. Actually, when he did some inflictions of such pain to Tsuna, he consequently committed an offense to himself. Since he realized that he had a feelings of his adorable dame-student. Yet, it was inevitable. So he would try to be virtuous to him instead. Thereafter, he went to Tsuna's room without instances. He opened the door carefully. The hitman went nearly at the rim of the messy brown haired boy's bed. He sat down and gazed at Tsuna's lovely face, hence, touched and brushed the smooth cheeks with his right hand slowly and muttered.

"I love you, Tsuna…."

**~~o Namimori School o~~**

Tsuna walked along the street going to Nami-chuu. He yawned and perhaps, not feeling well. And as he thought, 'hmmm…. I think I heard something last night.' The boy rubbed his hair messily due to overthinking.

"Arggh….! I feel very delirious today! How can I overcome this?!"

When he kept acting such a dumb along the street 'till the gate of the school, a few student mumbled something about him. Then, a naughty boys jested and oftenly annoyed him.

"Hahahaha! He's crazy! Such an idiot"

"Oh yeah! Your right! He is totally insane because he's been talking to himself alone. What a weird?! Hahahaha!"

"Yet, it's possible that he's kinda whimp type!"

Tsuna shivered at the same time looked so dreadful. The naughty boys were about to do some exotic plan towards him when the silverette bomber appeared out of nowhere with scowled face.

"Don't you dare insulting the Juudaime, scums! And now, be prepare 'cause I'll gonna rid your lives!" Gokudera threatened while taking up his dynamites in his pocket. The boys were officially scared and ran ultimately, however at the end, the silverette delinquent threw his dynamites towards them.

"Gotcha!" He smirked.

Tsuna missed to stop his right-hand man and then, he panic.

'BOOM!'

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeh…..! Gokudera-kun, what happened to them?!"

"Tch! Don't worry Juudaime. My dynamites are not dangerous at all..." He answered as his hands patted on his precious Juudaime's shoulder.

Tsuna sweatdropped and exclaimed, "I-I don't think so Gokudera-kun.." He laughed sheepishly.

Thus, they heard an alarming voice before the smoke vanished.

"…Herbivores…"

Indeed, the silverette delinquent had hit the prefect instead those mildly indecent boys. The two students looked at the familiar voice. Tsuna froze while his right-hand man defensed in stance.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeh…..! H-h-hiba…hibari-san! Gokudera-kun, you hit him! What we gonna do?! We're dead…!"

"Don't panic Juudaime. I'll protect you with all my life!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"…Herbivores…" The black haired man twice said and eyes covered with bangs, consequently. A strange aura appeared upon him. Tsuna hid on Gokudera's back and gulped. As they saw, Hibari's dressed was ripped out particularly on his committee's armband pinned onto his left sleeve due to the shattered bomb.

"…You! I. WILL. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH!"

"Gokudera-kun, lets run for our lives…!" Tsuna demanded while tugging the silverette's shirt.

"Don't be scared, Juudaime..!"

The skylark was about to attack them when a blonde haired man called him.

"Kyoya…..~!" The prefect had stopped and glanced to the man who's hand's waving at him.

"…Hn?"

"Kyoya, I'm very sorry that I'm late for our first date. Since our past dates were always delayed, I'll assure you… no one would darely interrupt our lovey-dovey moment of this day. So excited~! Kyoya, I miss you~! I love you~! Lets go!" Dino sweetly said as he embraced the prefect tightly. The silverette and so as his Juudaime were sweatdropped. Unfortunately, the skylark sowed a great evil aura that made the blonde haired man's worried.

"Are you okay, my love?" Dino asked as he tried to see Hibari's face.

Silence…

"My love?"

"…You stupid bucking horse! Why are you saying that in public?! I had told you, we kept this stupid relationship in secret! So now, I'll break you idiot! Before that, I will bite you to death first!"

"No.. N-no way! I-"

'PUNCHED!'

'WHACKED!'

'UPPERCUT!'

'KICKED!'

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeh…..! What a deadly creepy torturic way?! Hope Reborn would not do it to me…!", Tsuna hissed while Gokudera 'tch-ed'. The blonde haired man was inflicted by wounds, black-eyed, inflamed lips and frayed dressed. After all, Hibari just left the pathetic bronco.

"K-kyoya…. D-don't leave me here… I'm begging you….", Dino whined who was lying in position against the ground.

"Anou… Dino-san, I'm very sorry that you joined this ruckus." Tsuna's apologized and bowed.

"Juudaime! Don't apologize to him. In fact, it was his fault! He had burst out their relationship towards that hell prefect without thinking. Tch! What a jerk?! Well at least he survive. Lets go then because our class is nearly starting…!" Gokudera dragged Tsuna going through their classroom.

"H-hey! Don't le-." Dino forehead buried down and seems so disappointed. "Now. I'm alone… No one loves me…. but….", he smirked and fist pumped, "Yet, I will do my best to woo again to my beloved Kyoya! Romario….! Romario! Help me here….!"

**~~o Math Time o~~**

Tsuna got bored. He didn't even like the Math subject, though, the numbers and variables were rumbling in his mind and didn't understand it at all. Consequently, his cellphone vibrated. He took it secretly and read the message of 'maybe'.

** ['maybe's' text]**

_Ohayou Tsu-chan! I hope your day will be good. Well, did you eat your breakfast properly? Take your vitamins? And drink your milk? Okay, please be careful and don't stress yourself. Don't worry, I will be here to love I mean… to care you no matter what happens. Start your day with a big smile! XD_

_ P.S: Please come at Namimori school garden. ^^_

_ I 3 27_

Tsuna sweatdropped and pondered who's this 'maybe' was. He was about to reply when the teacher noticed him.

"Sawada!"

The messy brown haired boy immobilized and pay attention to his teacher. The cellphone still on his hand.

'What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do!?', he thought.

"S-sensei?"

"I will confiscate your cellphone Sawada, because you're not focusing our lessons today!", rebuked the teacher.

The students stared at him, murmuring. Yet, Giotto objected the instructor.

"Sumimasen….. our beautiful, gorgeous and sexy sensei, please don't scold him yet, who knows he's just trying to use his calculator for solving. Perhaps, it's not a taboo then, right?". He gestured as he used his deadly charm that made the teacher gave in.

"Oh! You're right. So sorry. Okay, thank you for informing me Mr. Vongola. I forgot that calculator is been constantly allow now."

'Hehehe! Effective!', Giotto thought.

Tsuna looked at the blonde guy and smiled sheepishly. He bowed as the way he 'thank-ed' him. Giotto smirked and another thought formed in his foolish mind. 'Oh my….! He soooo cute! Damn! I want to take him!'

**~~o After the class o~~**

The messy brown haired boy was ready to go to Namimori school garden. Badly, Gokudera wanted to accompany him while Yamamoto was busy for baseball practice.

"Juudaime…! What if there are rude persons want to take you then kill you?! No… Juudaime! I'll protect you 'cause I'm your right-hand man….!", the silverette stuttered who was stride kneeling position on the ground. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Just now Gokudera-kun. Don't worry, I'll gonna be okay, please believe me."  
Tsuna exclaimed. Consequently, Gokudera let go him, knocking his forehead against the surface for an apologized.

Tsuna finally farewell the bomber and forth went to the garden. As he sat down and waited over the bench, he saw Giotto alone who's been apparently going walked nearly towards him and smiled warmly at the same time looked so overwhelmed.

"Konnichiwa Giotto-san. Before I forget. Thank you so much for saving me from sensei." Tsuna said as he bent his head assently.

"No problem at all." Giotto replied, still showing an amusement.

"By the way Giotto-san, why are you here?" He asked with much astonishment.

Silence…

At a time, the spiky blonde haired guy unexpectedly sang.

"Ehem! Hey~ I just met you~. And this is crazy~. And here's my number~. So~ call me…"

"Maybe?!" Tsuna was shocked. "Y-y-you are… 'maybe'?"

"Yep, Tsu-chan. Sorry then that I made you shocked."

"I-It's okay 'maybe' I mean… Giotto-san. And now I know. But….. I couldn't believe it…"

"Ma~! To see is to believe, Tsu-chan. Well, I have my flowers for you." Giotto offered the three red roses towards him and Tsuna accepted it.

"T-thank you…" And a little printed pink on his cheeks appeared.

"Okay, how's your day?"

"Quiet fine. How about you, ne?"

"I'm so…. great and so as full…. of happiness! Seems like I won the jackpot prize in a certain trial when I first saw you.." Giotto's eyes winked.

"E-eh?"

"Hahahaha! Just kidding. Hmmm… can I have a favor if you don't mind?"

" ?"

"P-please go out with me even if only today…. Please Tsu-chan?" The spiky blonde haired guy favored with hands flat paste in praying position.

Tsuna was thinking in a brief moment.

"Okay, but I'll text my tutor first for acquiescence."

Giotto was grinning and looked-so-pleasured idiot. After the messy brown haired boy texted Reborn, they went to the plaza and strolled out. They were eating Mr. Softy ice cream, playing Plants vs. Zombies in the computer, sharing experiences and so as laughing while HOLDING HANDS?! Tsuna didn't noticed it but Giotto absolutely mean it.

'Look like we're a couple. Oh~ What a lucky day… I really feel the warmness of his soft hand, I hope this moment will never end. I want to take home this young boy as early as now, and make him as my food Tuna…..!' , maliciously thought of the spiky blonde guy as his background shimmered.

After a while, Giotto had escorted Tsuna's home.

**~~o Sawada's Residence o~~**

Tsuna opened the gate and so entered, still merging with the spiky blonde haired guy. As they walked, Tsuna pause and glanced at Giotto.

"Thank you so much Giotto-san. I really enjoy this day." He smiled cutely.

"Don't thanked me Tsu-chan, actually, I should be the one who will say that." Giotto exclaimed gently.

"I guess so, but your welcome. Thanks for these flowers Giotto-san. Okay! Ja! I'll come in now…"

"W-wait! Can I ask a last favor Tsu-chan?"

"Sure.. What is it?" Tsuna nodded.

"Ahmm.. Can I have a goodbye kis-"

The door slammed opened. They saw the hitman who was currently leaning over the edge length of the door with armscrossed. Reborn's forehead had tick formed and full of anger. He looked and glared at the spiky blonde haired guy from head to toe with a great suspicion.

"Who's this alien, dame-Tsuna?!" Reborn asked with a husky and scary tone while gun in hand.

** TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi:** My gosh! What will happen next?! *gags* However, 'maybe' who was Giotto also called an alien?! Hahahahaha! LOL! And I feel pity about Dino's survival towards that heartless skylark! *pouts* You know what, I realized that the Vongola Primo had a slight perversion to the Tenth. Hahahaha! *sigh* Unfortunately, I dunno if I'll going to continue this whatsoever fanfic. Btw reviewers, who do you think the protagonist and antagonist in this story? Review please….. *puppy-dog eyes* Ne, take this Tuna Sandwiches~ X3 Love yah all!

** Rilakkuma: "The present contains nothing more than the past, and what is found in the effect was already in the cause."**


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry Begins

**A/N: ****I'm sorry for the long wait! I forgot to post this chapter because I focused on my drawing. Well, I've already drawn a R27G dramatic scene and R27! *squeals* I love to draw animes specially adult Reborn! *giggles* my gosh! Ahem... I want to express my thanks to my reviewers:**

**- BrokenBlackCat**

**- Akainokami**

**- mangopudding  
**

**- Lexie-chan94**

**- serryblack1**

**- Usa-As-In-Bunny  
**

**- VenomRogue**

**- Ayz283**

**- Sylvia-san**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Pairing:** R27 or G27?

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai.

**Beta-ed by: **Sylvia-san

**Taichi:** Readers, enjoy reading and don't forget to review. :3

**Chapter 4- Rivalry Begins**

The door slammed opened. Tsuna and Giotto saw the hitman who was currently leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Reborn's forehead had an angry mark and he was filled with anger. He looked and glared at the spiky blonde haired guy from head to toe with great suspicion.

"Who's this alien, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked with a husky and scary tone with a gun in his hand.

'Geez! Bad timing!' Giotto thought.

"Well, I'm G-"

"I'm not talking to you, peasant! Again, who's this alien, Dame-Tsuna? If you don't answer, I'll shoot you all!"

"P-please d-don't, Reborn! H-he is Vongola Giotto, our new classmate," Tsuna responded. His tutor was still in a stormy mood and wanted to kill the guy who was standing in front of him.

"Is that a water gun?" Giotto pointed his finger to the direction of the 'thing' held by Reborn. Tsuna feel so apprehensive about his classmate's behavior. At that question, his tutor pointed his gun at Giotto.

"Do you want me to use this on you?" Tsuna tried to cease Reborn.

"Whowoow! Chillax man... Hahaha! Okay, I'll go now, Tsu-chan. Thanks for your little time. I hope we will do it again. Good day!" Giotto smiled and left.

In spite of all that, the hitman still felt arousing suspicion towards that blonde guy as he had a strange feeling. Tsuna entered when Reborn grabbed his right arm and glared at him.

"What were you two doing a moment ago?"

"Nothing."

Reborn trailed the young boy and pressed him onto the wall. He put his left hand onto the brunet's side. Tsuna gulped when the man leaned closer to him, staring fiercely.

"Don't let me repeat my query, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated seriously.

"W-we were just wandering around and had some fun. T-that's all..." The hitman looked deep into his student's eyes and at his lips. By that time, he noticed the flowers from Tsuna's hands. Reborn gripped his fist tightly and let go of the brunet. A momentary glimmer occurred from Tsuna's eyes for a minute.

"Tch, go to your room Dame-Tsuna. I don't want to see you holding those flowers of yours!" Reborn turned his back and shrugged. Tsuna went off towards his room without any circumstances.

**~~o Giotto along the street o~~**

Even though Giotto was walking along the street alone, he appeared to be so jolly. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket, smiling like crazy.

"Whoa, this day is so wonderful! I'm so lucky that I'd met him but then it turns into a jinx when I saw that old man! It seems that he's protective of my Tsu-chan. Hmph! Nevermind... After all, I can't forget the indefinite period of time that I held his hand! 10 points! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahahaha-"

Then, he tripped.

"O-ouch! I guess 9 points only..."

**~~o Tsuna's room o~~**

Tsuna was in a supine position on the bed while facing his cellphone. At the same time, his tutor was passing by his room but quickly stopped. Reborn peeked through the crack created by Tsuna's door. As he saw the brunette text and laugh towards the device he was holding, he grew furious until he couldn't bear it. Reborn burst opened the door. That action made the brunet throw his cellphone onto his bed due to the sudden shock. The hitman walked towards Tsuna with anger.

"Why are you laughing like an idiot towards your stupid cellphone, Dame-Tsuna?!" Reborn madly asked as he snatched the device.

"Give me that! I'm still texting!" Tsuna snarled.

"With whom?!" His eyebrows raised but his student just stayed silent. "Since it's getting late, go to sleep now and don't make any noise. Got it?" Reborn went out of Tsuna's room.

"O-oi! Reborn, how about my cellphone?!" The hitman just ignored the messy brown haired boy and shut the door.

"Augh! Why are you so mean?!" Tsuna pouted.

**~~o Reborn's room o~~**

Reborn was sitting with his legs crossed on his bed and stared at his student's cellphone, frowning. Recently, the device vibrated, meaning someone texted it. He unlocked the phone and saw the name "Giotto" from the inbox. When he thought that it sounded familiar, he reminisced the moment when Dame-Tsuna introduced the spiky blonde haired guy to him. He opened the message and consequently, his eyes widened. 'What is this idiot texting him?!' he thought and replied it.

**[On the cellphone]**

Giotto: Tsu-chan, I must admit that you're driving me crazy.

Tsuna: ...

Giotto: Hm? You know what, Tsu-chan? Based on what I had read yesterday, if someone didn't reply with any words, it means that he or she missed you. Well, did you miss me? Did you?

Tsuna: MISS YOURSELF ON THE AIR, IDIOT!

Giotto: Huh? Did you send it to the wrong person?

Tsuna: LITERALLY NO!

Giotto: Tsu-chan, you are very strange tonight... :c

Tsuna: AND WHY?!

Giotto: Because of the way you text. A while ago, you were so calm and didn't use capital letters. Now, you suddenly do...

Tsuna: WHO CARES?! AND STOP TEXTING THIS NUMBER!

Giotto: Eh? Well, I guess you are just tired. Okay! Sleep now, my Tsu-chan. Lets meet in your dreams. Hahahaha! Kidding~ Ja! Ti amo. ^^

**[End of conversation]**

"What the!" Reborn growled. "And now I know that he's the stupid guy who said 'Ti amo' to my Tsuna! How dense is he?! Damn him!" He gritted his teeth.

**~~o At morning o~~**

The messy brown haired boy readied himself for school. He walked down the stairs and went towards Reborn who was currently drinking his espresso. Then, his tutor looked at him.

"What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Where's my cellphone, Reborn? Give it to me please..." Tsuna begged.

"Did you forget that the cellphone you want is from me? I can take it back and don't you steal it or I'll shoot you with the dying will bullets. I will return it in case of emergencies for the reason is that I had observed some nonsensical messages in your inbox. So do not sue me, this is for your own sake."

"For my own sake? What do you mean by that?"

Reborn didn't reply and continued to drink his espresso. Tsuna pouted.

"How cruel!" he whimpered.

"What did you say?"

"I said... 'how cool'... What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Tsk... What a deaf..." he murmured as he turned to leave. Nevertheless, Reborn heard it.

"I heard that!" He smashed the brunet's head with his green hammer. "Don't play stupidly with me, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ite, ite, ite! Reborn, it hurts!" Tsuna whined and rubbed his head. His tutor felt guilty all of a sudden of what he did but he didn't show it.

"Go to your school now or you will be late," Reborn commanded, his eyes covered with his fedora.

As Tsuna opened the gate of his house, a black limousine appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The car's window opened and he saw Giotto.

"Yow!" Giotto smiled and winked.

"Giotto-san, why are you here?!"

"To fetch you."

"Eh?"

"Come on, Tsu-chan. Come here to your husband~."

"E-eh?!"

"Just kidding. Hehehehe! Come in, don't be shy."

The spiky blonde haired guy climbed out of the car and opened the other door for Tsuna to enter. Giotto grinned.

**~~o Inside the car o~~**

Giotto was staring at the brunet. Tsuna was still holding his head as his comrade observed him.

"Tsu-chan, are you not comfortable to sit there? You can sit on my lap for free if you want." Giotto smiled broadly.

"N-no, thanks. My head friggin' hurts," Tsuna replied.

"Why?"

"Because my tutor smashed my head with his green hammer. He also took my cellphone last night. Well, I'm so sorry that I didn't respond you."

'Huh? Meaning to say, that old man was the one who'd texted me last night?! Aah... That's why the text was weird...'

"Oh. He's so mean..."

"You said it, Giotto-san."

"Let me massage your head for a while."

"N-no... I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Is that so..."

**~~o Namimori School o~~**

As the car came in to the school, Giotto went out first. Then he opened the door on the other side. The girls were cooing but were suddenly quiet when they saw Tsuna come out of the car.

Unfortunately, the head of the disciplinary committee appeared and glared sullenly at Tsuna.

"...You, herbivore." Tsuna 'hiiiiiiiii-ed' and held onto Giotto's shirt.

"Huh? Did he say 'herbibro'?" asked the spiky blonde haired guy, harmlessly. Hibari scowled at him as Tsuna whispered to Giotto's ear that it was "herbivore" not "herbibro."

"… Herbivore, Reborn texted me that you must go home early or he will shoot you." Tsuna sighed in relief, yet he already knew it as usual.

**~~o In the classroom o~~**

"Class, we will be having a trip this coming Friday," the teacher said. Then the murmurs followed before one of the students asked something.

"To where, ma'am?"

"To the beach." A spreading of murmurs could be heard again. Some of the girls felt so excited while the rest found it boring. In contrary, Giotto chuckled as he imagined Tsuna wearing a bathing suit at the beach.

**(Giotto's imagination)**

Tsuna was running along the seashore, laughing together with Giotto who was trying to overtake him. They were so happy, but the brunet tripped.

"Giotto-san, help me... I can't stand," Tsuna stated with a plaintive tone.

"Don't worry, my sweetie pie. I'll help you," Giotto said seriously as he carried the cute boy in a bridal style. After a while, they stopped and stared at the beautiful sunset.

"I love you, Tsu-chan..."

"I love you too, Giotto-san..."

They were about to kiss when the teacher called out to Giotto.

**(End of imagination)**

"Mr. Giotto? Mr. Giotto?"

"M-ma'am?"

"Are you in favor about our trip to the beach?" asked the teacher.

"Oh! Absolutely yes, ma'am." Giotto grinned and looked towards Tsuna.

'Hehehe! I'm so excited," he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi:** Oh~! I can't help myself from laughing when I'm writing this chapter. Hahahaha! LOL! Hm~ *deep in thought* I think Giotto has a bad plan, is he? And I'll tell you frankly, Reborn's Leon gun is look like a water gun because of it's color, GREEN. Hahaha! XP Okay! What can you say about this chap? Nice? Boring? Cute? Or funny? Well, flames are also appreciated. Please wait for the next chap. (Chapter 5: Beach Trip) It's gonna be fun! R&R herbibro~ Ciao! ^^

**Rilakkuma:** "You have to know the past to understand the present."


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Trip

**A/N:** Hello everyone! ^^ So sorry for not updating fast. *bows* Well, I'm too busy making my manga. *grins* Okay! I would like to thank my reviewers:

**- VenomRogue**

**- Anuis Di Icicle**

**- mangopudding**

**- Lexie-chan94**

**- judaiteito**

**- Neolazer**

**- Ayz283**

**- BrokenBlackCat**

**- Carol**

**- Guest**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Pairing:** R27 or G27?

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai

**Beta-ed by:** Sylvia-san

**Taichi:** Enjoy reading! *giggles* Don't forget to review~ X3

**Chapter 5- Beach Trip**

**~~o At the beach o~~**

The sun shined brightly. The tides waved freely. And the white sand flickered. Students were wearing bathing suits, summer shorts and shirts while they seem so busy playing, swimming, talking, laughing and so on and so forth. In due time, Giotto finally arrived. He was wearing a striped orange shorts, white polo-shirt and black shades. He was carrying a sling bag and a digital camera while looking everywhere to find a brunet. Unexpectedly, fan girls saw him and squealed, going towards him.

Meanwhile, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto reached their destination. The silverette delinquent was wearing black shorts and red shirt. The raven haired boy was wearing sky blue shorts and a shirt. The messy brown haired boy was wearing orange-black shorts while the upper body was sporting a green shirt with the number '27' printed on it with a hood. As usual, his two best friends were bickering at each other.

"Why did you forget the goggles, baseball-freak?! How could Juudaime swim if you didn't bring it?!" Gokudera snarled.

"Maa, maa~ Hayato. I'm sorry." Yamamoto smiled and tilted his head.

"Even the sushi, you forgot it?! Tch!"

"I thought you didn't like it?" The baseball star blinked. Then the silverette bomber got flushed and embarrassed.

"S-Shut up!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. As they start to wander around and find their respective areas, they saw Giotto waving his hand towards them.

"Hello, everyone. Well Tsu-chan, let me carry your bag," Giotto said as he grabbed Tsuna's bag in a gentle manner.

"T-Thanks, Giotto-san." Tsuna smiled charmingly.

**~~o In the cottage o~~**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, as well as Giotto were eating a variety of foods ordered by the spiky blonde haired guy. They were getting full and laughing could be heard because of Giotto's jokes. The prefect suddenly appeared and was officially half-naked. He was wearing yellow shorts with the printed words, 'Hibird', and a small towel hanging over his shoulder. Hibari was glaring and readied his tonfas.

"You are too noisy, herbivores!" Tsuna gulped. The silverette frowned while the raven haired boy just laughed.

"Oh! We are very sorry for interrupting the peace and order of this place, bro!" Giotto exclaimed, smiling. Unfortunately, Hibari noticed the last word about him which was 'bro'.

"Don't call me 'bro', idiot! Or else I'll bite you to death!" The skylark gestured, scowling.

"Huh? Are you a vampire?" The spiky blonde haired guy asked as his comrades were shocked. So without any hesitation, the prefect whacked Giotto's head with his tonfa but he dodged it. Hibari kept on attacking the guy but he couldn't hit him. Suddenly. his cellphone rang.

'Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~'

The skylark stopped and answered the call as he walked away. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Please, Giotto-san. Don't act like that to him or he will chase you everyday," the brunet said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan. I'll be alright," Giotto replied as he patted Tsuna's head and smiled warmly.

"Okay! Lets swim guys!" Yamamoto stated and took off his shirt. Gokudera's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" The silverette grunted and flushed when he looked at the baseball star's body. Consequently, Yamamoto dragged him towards the water. Tsuna sweat dropped while Giotto grinned. At the same time, Giotto took his digital camera out.

"Tsu-chan, can I take a picture with you so that we can form a better relationship?" Giotto asked.

"Eh? A-a b-better relationship?" Tsuna blinked.

"Hahaha! Can I?"

"Uhm, okay."

Giotto chuckled and took lots of pictures with him. Then, he got out his cellphone and opened the camera of it. He held Tsuna's shoulder and leaned closer. After that moment, he thanked the brunet and thought, 'Hehehe! So cute! I'm gonna set this as my wallpaper.'

"Tsu-chan, can you help me put lotion on my body?" Giotto asked.

"Sure, Giotto-san." Tsuna nodded while smiled broadly.

"Lets go to the bench."

**~~o Reborn and Hibari, calling o~~**

Reborn: So where is he?

Hibari: *looked at the bench* … He is together with the herbivore.

Reborn: Describe him.

Hibari: … A spiky blonde haired guy.

Reborn: *growled* What?! Tch, that idiot! I know that guy! Okay, I'll go there. Thanks for the info, Hibari.

**~~o At the bench o~~**

Giotto was sitting on the bench. He unbuttoned his polo-shirt in a sexy way, trying to make the brunet attracted him. Well, since Tsuna was too innocent, he didn't notice it.

"Okay, here's the lotion Tsu-chan," Giotto said as he gave the 'lotion' to the messy brown haired boy. He put down his polo-shirt and laid onto the bench. Tsuna opened the lotion's cap and applied it onto Giotto's back. Hence, he started massaging. The spiky blonde haired teen really felt the hotness of the brunet's hands.

"Higher, Tsu-chan," Giotto commanded, grinning.

'Oh~ I love this day, this moment, and this time because I am being accompanied by an angel from the sky,' he thought.

"Lower, Tsu-chan... Lower..."

"Okay," Tsuna responded.

**~~o Reborn o~~**

The hitman finally arrived at the beach. He was wearing a gray polo-shirt, black shorts and a hat. Reborn didn't notice as he wandering around the place that there were girls who were giggling and squealing at him. That's because of he was had a hot and cool appeal. Ten seconds later, he saw his student who was currently massaging Giotto's back through his binoculars. He gritted his teeth and anger could be seen on his face.

'What the heck are they doing? That guy, I wanna kick his ass and shoot him with billions of bullets! And why is that Dame-Tsuna letting himself be fooled by him?! I'm gonna torture him later,' he thought, still looking towards them, using the small optical device. At the same time, two girls went towards him.

"Ahm... Excuse me, what is your name?" A girl asked, chuckling.

"Can we have your number, if you don't mind?" another girl asked, smiling shyly.

Unfortunately, Reborn stopped gazing at the brunet and gave a glance to the girls with an intense look.

"Don't bug me here!" The girls got scared when they saw the hitman's evil face and immediately run away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" They screamed.

**~~o At the bench o~~**

Still, Tsuna was stroking Giotto's back slowly.

"Oh. That's good, Tsu-chan," he said. Giotto thought, 'Hm... What if I massage him, too? I wonder what it feels like if I touch and rub his skin. Hehehehe! I'll try.' Then, Giotto stood up.

"That's enough. Thank you so much."

"No problem at all, Giotto-san," Tsuna exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, it's your turn Tsu-chan."

"Eh?"

"Let me massage your back, too." He gestured to the brunet to come over while he grabbed the lotion out of the brunet's hand. However, Tsuna refused.

"N-no, thanks."

"Please, Tsu-chan. Just try it and get relaxed, even if only a brief moment," Giotto begged. Hence, Tsuna nodded completely.

'Yes, this is it! I get to see his small body~'

Tsuna was about to take off his shirt when Gokudera popped out of nowhere, soaked with water.

"Juudaime! Lets swim!"

"Tsk, bad timing!" Gioto snorted as he face palmed.

"Did you say something, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"You said 'bad timing'. Correct me if I'm mistaken," Gokudera stated, suspicious.

"No, I meant 'bad tumbling' because I saw a boy right there who was trying to tumble into the water but he didn't do it perfectly."

The blonde laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head. Gokudera dragged Tsuna while Giotto followed after them. The brunet seemed so nervous in the water. He didn't even know how to swim, so because of that, the spiky blonde haired teen guided and taught him how to move through the water freely while Gokudera was with Yamamoto. Giotto held Tsuna's hand to go to the shallow, colorless liquid. They were enjoying splashing the water together.

Meanwhile, Reborn was still stalking them. The more they were together, the more angry he got. He had almost destroyed the small optical device which he currently using due to his anger. On the other hand, Tsuna found a fish, not too small and not too big. He gulped while his eyes widened.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeee! S-Shaaark!" He fainted while Giotto got shocked and carried him out of the water. His friends followed while in panic.

"Juudaime!" his right-hand man yelled out with worry.

"Tsuna!" His left-hand man snarled. The blonde didn't know what to do.

"What did you do to him, idiot?!" asked the silverette who had his fist balled up and gritted his teeth.

"I-I don't know but he suddenly fainted," replied Giotto and felt a nagging fear.

"Did he drown?" Yamamoto stated.

"If Juudaime drowned, there should be a solution for that. Hmmm... CPR!"

"What's that CPR, Hayato?"

"CPR means Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. It is an emergency procedure if somebody drowned. First, you should pinch his nose and cover his mouth with yours and blow into it until you see his chest rise. Second, give two breaths. Each breath should take one second."

"If that's so, who's gonna do the CPR to Tsuna?"

"Me!" Giotto directly volunteered. The two paused a little and nodded. He started leaning towards the brunet without hesitation.

'This is it! I will not pass out this opportunity,' he thought as he puckered his lips.

Then, a green ball was thrown towards his face. Giotto got pushed away, and the glaring hitman appeared. Yamamoto greeted him.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn ordered with his arms crossed.

"I said, wake up!" He whacked his student's head by using his green hammer. As a result, Tsuna's eyes opened, shocked.

"R-Reborn?"

"Hmph! How sluggish are you? You just fainted because of a fish? Idiot, lets go home or I'll shoot you." Reborn dragged Tsuna away.

"Juudaime!"

The raven haired teen was laughing as the silverette shrugged. Moments later, Giotto regained consciousness and rubbed his eyes.

"Eh? Where's Tsu-chan?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi:** LOL! Giotto tasted the ball instead the brunette's lips. Hahahaha! I'm done writing my next chapter of this and I guess it's more interesting. Yet, you're free to give me an idea. R&R. :3

**Rilakkuma: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."**


	6. Chapter 5: Hot Visit

**A/N:**Oh man! Please forgive me for the long update! *bow* (_ _") I'm so stupid! I had just experienced a shitty dengue that made me crazy. Felt like deadpan during that time, huh. *sigh* Good thing I survived or I couldn't continue this story of mine. Yet, there are also lots of random things to do in school. *shrugs* Hyuu~ There is a new anime project of Japan that makes me insane. Hm.. Do you know 'K'? *cough* Ehem! I guess I'm out of topic, hehehe! Okay! I will not take this introduction long. Thanks for the reviewers:

**- Lexie-chan94**

**- ShinDragonX**

**- Ayumi Suzuki**

**- BrokenBlackCat**

**- VenomRogue**

**- poisson**

**- Kichou**

**- Ayz283**

**- HiBirdSong**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own KHR so, don't sue me.

**Pairing:**R27 or G27?

**Warning:**This is a Shounen-Ai fanfic. If you don't like, well just easy, do not read. LOL!

**Beta-ed by:**Sylvia-san

**Taichi:***fist pump* Enjoy reading~

**Chapter 6- Hot Visit**

**~~0 Giotto's room 0~~**

A spiky haired blonde was sitting on his bed while holding a digital camera. He was just staring, smiling and chuckling alone merely at the photos of Tsuna. It took two hours since he started looking fixedly with wide eyes at it. As a result, the camera in his hands got low battery. He frowned and sulked while he rubbed his hair messily.

"Oh crap! Why is it low battery at this time?!" He growled discontentedly. Then, he remembered the time when he got one shot of Tsuna on his cellphone. Giotto smiled broadly and kept the digital camera as he got out his cellphone, staring at the wallpaper.

"Beautiful Tsuna. He looks like a perfect female. His eyes, nose, lips, even his skin is like a female's. He also sets me free. What if... I'm gonna woo him?" he asked himself seriously.

**~~0 Sawada's Residence 0~~**

Tsuna was currently sitting on the sofa while Reborn did the same across him. The brunet was huffing as his tutor was scowling. After a while, Tsuna asked him,

"Why were you at the beach, Reborn?"

The hitman didn't answer.

"What were you doing there?"

Silence.

"Reborn, please answer-," Reborn cut in and growled,

"Shut your friggin' mouth, Dame-Tsuna! And don't ask anything because I'm the one who should be interrogating you! Why did you massage that idiot's back and let him do the same to you?! Tell me!"

"Eh? Was that something bad?" Tsuna blinked.

"I said, don't ask!"

"Hmm... He just told me to relax," the brunet exclaimed. Reborn looked away, fuming.

"Hmph, that's really stupid!"

"Hey Reborn, why are you angry? There is nothing to be angry with."

"That's why you're still no-good! How could you say that there is nothing to be angry with when the one you love was being accompanied by the idiot?!" Reborn was shocked at what he had accidentally blurted out to his student and got embarrassed.

"Huh? Your love, Reborn? Who's the person you are referring to?" Tsuna asked with much amazement. He was quiet, waiting for his tutor's answer 'till Reborn spoke out.

"You don't know 'her'!" Reborn replied as he bowed his head.

"Well, is that so? If you really love the person, just confess your feelings to 'her'. Who knows, maybe she will accept you," Tsuna exclaimed with slight disappointment.

"Tch! Go to sleep now, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated and walked towards his room, eyes covered by his fedora.

'So he's already in love with another,' Tsuna thought with a sad expression.

**~~0 morning 0~~**

Tsuna had no classes but he woke up early. He got his towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he stepped into the shower room, he yawned but his eyes widened. He saw the hitman who was wearing only boxers and was apparently bathing. Reborn noticed his student and looked at him. Tsuna apologized quickly and sneaked out of the room. Nevertheless, his tutor grabbed his arms and tugged him inside. The brunet gulped, seeing Reborn's robust body.

"The bathroom is wide enough for us, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said with a warm tone.

"But-" The man unbuttoned his shirt as the brunet had a full blown blush on his face.

Then the phone rang.

'RING! RING! RING!'

"R-Reborn, the phone is ringing. I-I will answer it," Tsuna said and ran away towards it. He was panted and buttoned back his shirt while he answered the call.

"Hello, good morning. This is Sawada's residence. How can I help you?"

"Ehem! Good morning Tsu-chan! This is 'maybe'- I mean Giotto. Hehehe!" he replied lively.

"Giotto-san, why did you call me?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure if you are okay. So, can I visit you there because I have something for you. Hmm... Can I also cook a dish there if it'll be okay?"

"Sure, you can! So, what time are you going to come here?"

"Lunchtime, I guess? Okay, I will now prepare myself to court you."

"E-Eh?! To court me?!"

"To visit rather. Hahaha! Okay, bye~ bye~."

"Bye."

Giotto finally arrived. He fixed himself to be more presentable to Tsuna, inhaling and exhaling. The spiky blonde haired guy knocked the door twice. When it opened, he saw the poker faced hitman instead of the brunet.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked, eyebrows raised.

"To visit Tsu-chan," Giotto replied as he smiled.

"By the way, what do you want from him?'

"Hmm... Nothing. I just want to care of him, that's all."

"Tch. Are you a caregiver?"

"Pfft! No." Giotto just laughed while the hitman fumed.

"He's not here!"

"Huh? Where did he go?" Giotto blinked.

"I don't know."

"So, when will he be coming back?"

"I don't know."

"If that's so, can I wait here?"

"No or you will be dead on arrival," Reborn threatened.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that you have a bunch of questions, idiot?!"

"Okay, I guess I'll go back home. Sorry for the inconvenience," Giotto gestured and Reborn smirked with his arms crossed.

"That's better."

The spiky blonde haired guy was about to leave when he heard someone calling him.

"Giotto-san!" Giotto turned back and looked to the familiar voice.

"Tsu-chan!" He smiled widely. Reborn's eyebrows furrowed and thought, 'Darn it!'

Tsuna went out to the door as blonde walked towards him.

"I thought you were not here," Giotto said.

"Eh? No, I was always here. Okay, come in," Tsuna exclaimed as he held Giotto's right hand. Reborn's eyes narrowed and thought again, 'What the!' When Giotto was about to enter the room, Reborn stuck his foot out and made the blonde trip. Thus, the brunet also struggled. Giotto was currently on top of Tsuna who was lying on the floor with shock. Giotto stared deep into Tsuna's eyes.

"What time are you going to stand up?!" Reborn hissed, gritting his teeth. The spiky blonde haired teen stood up and held Tsuna's hand to pull him up.

"Hahaha! So sorry Tsu-chan," Giotto apologized.

"It's okay," Tsuna exclaimed, tilting his head. Then, the hitman went to his room to relax his temper.

**~~0 kitchen 0~~**

Giotto was cooking spaghetti for the brunet. Tsuna was waiting and looked at him until it was finished. Then, the spiky blonde haired guy put the spaghetti onto two plates.

"Tadaaa! Here's your order, my lady," Giotto grinned.

"Hahaha! It looks so delicious!" Tsuna smelled the dish.

"Okay! Lets wash our hands first, Tsu-chan."

The messy brown haired boy quietly nodded. Giotto opened the faucet and started to wash their hands. Giotto helped wash the brunet's hands. Tsuna had a little pink tint on his cheeks. Reborn, on the other hand, took a glimpse in the kitchen with an infuriating look.

'That guy! I got a feeling that he had bad intentions to my student!' he thought.

As the two finished cleaning their hands with water, Tsuna went to get a towel. So, they went out into the kitchen to find it. Therefore, the hitman sneaked into the kitchen. On the table, he found a cellphone and he opened it. Consequently, he was shocked because of its wallpaper.

'How dare that idiot touch Tsuna in that way?!' he thought, eyes filled with anger.

Reborn put the device back as he put lots of powdered hot chili pepper onto Giotto's plate of spaghetti. He smirked evilly and went out.

When the duo came back, Giotto and Tsuna sat on the chair and got ready to eat.

"By the way, I have something for you," Giotto said.

"What is it?" The spiky blonde haired teen showed a new cellphone to Tsuna. Tsuna got surprised. "Is that for me?"

"Yes Tsu-chan, so that we could communicate to each other." Giotto smiled and gave the present to the brunet.

"Thank you so much, Giotto-san," he said as he received the object.

"Okay! Lets eat, Tsu-chan." Tsuna agreed and excitedly ate the dish.

"Hmm. It's very delicious." Tsuna smiled. "You eat too, Giotto-san."

"Okay," Giotto replied and so he ate the spaghetti.

Suddenly, the blonde froze. He looked like he was on fire.

"G-Giotto-san?"

"Hooooooooooooooooooot!" Giotto shrieked and immediately drank lots of water as Tsuna sweat dropped.

A loud voice could be heard in the other room where Reborn was apparently reading a newspaper.

"Hmph." He smirked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi:**Oh! Is that really hot? O.o" Hahaha! Well done Reborn! You did an exotic way. TROLOLOLOL! Hahaipt... Some of the reviewers said that Giotto is out of the character, hmmm, yeah? Exactly. ^^ I just want to make him as a funny idiot guy in the story not a clown though. Heh! Don't worry (if you worried, hahaha!), he will gonna show out his great importance side soon. You'll know. -_- *grins* Hey reviewers! I can't help myself from laughing when you 'hate' Giotto, that's why, I remembered the saying... "the more you hate, the more you love". *ROLF* Ooooiiiii~ Hahaha! Whatever. Ok2x, that's all I guess? W-wait, I'll give you a hint for the next chapter. Ermmmm... There was a wild guy/man who got drunk and accidentally kissed(I think) Tsuna. LOL! So, stay tuned! R&R. Thanks for advance. XDDD

**Rilakkuma: "Photographs are like broken pieces of the past. You can think of it but you can't bring it back."**


	7. Chapter 7: Riotous Party

**A\N: **Hello~ Again, sorry for the long update. *sigh* Okay! That's all. hahaha. Btw, I would like to thanks my reviewers...

**- ****whiteberry**

**- ****VenomRogue**

**- ****Neolazer**

**- ****BrokenBlackCat**

**- ****Lexie-chan94**

**- ****Luna Ichinose**

**- poisson**

**- Guest **

**- ****HiBirdSong**

**- ****Ayz283**

**- ****FearOfTheDarkPrince**

Thank you so much.. Keep reviewing~ ^^

**Disclaimer: **Don;t own.

**Pairing: **R27 or G27?

**Warning: **Shounen-Aiand OOC.

**Beta-ed by:**Sylvia-san

**Taichi: **Here we go! Enjoy~ Hope you will like this chapter. ^^

**Chapter 7- Riotous Party**

**~~o Sawada's Residence o~~**

The hitman entered the house and he noticed Tsuna holding a cell phone. He walked towards him with his arms crossed.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna."

"Hm, what?" The brunet looked at the hitman.

"Where did you get that cellphone?" Reborn asked.

"Ah, Giotto-san gave this to me yesterday." He smiled cheerfully.

"What?! Why did you accept that?!"

"Eh? I just wanted to have a cellphone since you took mine which I used the past few days ago."

"Idiot! What if it came from stealing?! Think of that first, Dame-Tsuna!" the man yelled as his student blinked.

"Huh? Giotto-san is not a bad person, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Okay, return that to him and I'll give your cellphone back to you."

"No thanks. He already gave this to me."

Reborn glared ultimately at Tsuna, eyes like a storm and filled with envy perhaps.

"By the way, we are invited for Takeshi's birthday party this night." Reborn gestured while his student got surprised.

"Really? Today is Yamamoto's birthday?! Oh, thanks for reminding me Reborn." He chuckled.

"Tch! Dame," the hitman spluttered as he walked away, shrugging. The messy brown haired teen pouted and continued texting.

**[on the cellphone]**

Tsuna: Sorry for the late reply, Giotto-san. Reborn came back and scolded me about this cellphone.

Giotto: Huh? Why did he scold you? :(

Tsuna: Well, he thought that you stole this device somewhere. Then, I defended you to him. His judgement is stupid and you're supposed to 'don't judge a book by its cover' right?'

Giotto: Hmm... Don't judge the book, just cover it~ Hahaha! Just kidding, Tsu-chan. Hm.. It's okay but most importantly, are you alright there? :e

Tsuna: Yes, I am. Anyways, what are you doing there, Giotto-san?

Giotto: Thinking of you...

Tsuna: Eh? Thinking of me?

Giotto: I mean.. I'm just listening to the music here titled 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry. Hehehehe. :33

Tsuna: Ahh.. Giotto-san, did you know that today's Yamamoto's birthday?

Giotto: o.o Oh! Speaking of that, he invited me for his birthday party. How about you?

Tsuna: Yeah, me too. It's gonna be fun.

Giotto: Exactly. Oh hell! The pineapple head is here! Okay, text you later, Tsu-chan and take care. See yah~ XD

**[end of conversation]**

**~~o Yamamoto's Birthday Party o~~**

Reborn and Tsuna were sitting on a chair, waiting for the other visitors. They saw lots of foods on the long table and it was cooked by Yamamoto and his father. Meanwhile, Gokudera arrived and greeted the baseball star with his scowl. Dino popped out next to him and addressed him with courteous words. Then Giotto came on the scene, smiling widely. The hitman twitched and at the same, scowled.

"Why is that guy here?" Reborn queried the raven haired boy annoyingly.

"I invited him, Reborn-san."

"Happy birthday, Takeshi!" the spiky blonde greeted, still smiling.

"Thanks, hahahaha!"

Giotto glanced at the brunet as he winked his eyes, although, Reborn noticed it discreetly. After that time, the spiky blonde haired teen went near Tsuna and had a little talk with him.

"Hey Tsu-chan, what's wrong with your old man tutor? He's been glaring creepily at me since a while." He snorted.

"Well, just ignore him, Giotto-san. He has always been that way."

"Hahaha! I see. Wait, I'm gonna get some sliced cakes for us. Lets just share." Tsuna nodded nonchalantly.

The blonde haired teen got a plate. As he was about to slice the cake, Reborn accidentally bumped into him and splashed a glass of wine towards Giotto's shirt. Giotto was shocked. Tsuna saw what happened and ran after his classmate who was apparently wet. Without any hesitation, the brunet acquired a napkin and wiped Giotto's shirt.

"What have you done, Reborn?!" His tutor eyes widened. Envy could be seen on his gorgeous face but he hid it.

"Hahaha! It's okay, Tsu-chan," Giotto snapped and at the same time laughed sheepishly.

The hitman looked away and apologized with his arms crossed, "S-sorry!" Dino just observed them and finally seized the meaning of their situation. He smirked sadistically.

**~~o Karaoke time o~~**

Yamamoto readied the karaoke machine along with its microphone. He insisted Gokudera to sing for him because it's his birthday. Giotto was freely sitting besides Tsuna, laughing. However, Reborn was with Dino and it seems they were having a serious talk.

"Hey Reborn, how's it going?" the bronco asked.

"I'm fired up," the hitman screeched while staring approximately towards his no-good-student who appeared so happy with his comrade. He filled his glass with wine and drank it. Dino grinned and asked him randomly, "Are you in love, Reborn?"

Reborn was mentally shocked and spat out the alcoholic liquid to the blonde's face.

"I-Idiot! Why did you ask that?!" Reborn flushed. The bronco laughed sheepishly and said, "Haha! Nothing. I'm just wondering, I guess?" Hence, Reborn 'tch-ed'.

'I know that you are in love with Tsuna, Reborn,' he thought and wiped his wet face with a handkerchief, smirking.

Later on, the birthday teen had requested Giotto to sing. The spiky blonde haired guy smiled broadly and nodded. He chose a song and got into it. Giotto picked up the microphone.

"Hello, mic test. Ehem! Ehem! I would like to dedicate this song to... Tsuna." Reborn twitched as he heard his student's name. The brunet blinked with much astonishment. Dino chuckled while Gokudera frowned.

"Okay, bring it on Giotto!" Yamamoto said.

"This is gonna be fun," the bronco murmured.

Giotto started staring at the brunet, heartily and seriously. Tsuna giggled. His vicious tutor glanced at him and the guy. Reborn clutched his fist and gritted his teeth furiously. He kept on drinking the effin' wine and didn't keep his eyes off of them. Dino, upon seeing the man, sighed and thought, 'Oh Reborn, jealousy can kill you.'

Then, the brunet's classmate began to sing with all his heart.

**= Song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars =** ( I changed 'her' into 'his' )

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining~_

_His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying~_

_He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day~_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me~_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see~_

_But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say~_

( Giotto went towards Tsuna and held his hand carefully. The brunet blushed a bit while the hitman felt like someone was stabbing his heart. Reborn thought, 'Oh shit!' )

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change~_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are~_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while~_

_Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are yeah~_

Meanwhile, Giotto had finally finished the love song. He went back to Tsuna's side as he received claps from everyone except Reborn.

"You have a beautiful voice, Giotto-san," the messy brown haired boy commented.

"Thank you, Tsu-chan. In fact, my forbidden talent blurted out here tonight because of you..." Tsuna's face flushed again.

Reborn was drunk and not himself anymore; delirious for short. He stood up and walked wobbly to the karaoke device with a bottle of wine in his left hand. Everyone blinked. As expected, the hitman chose a song which was very suited for him. He drank the wine first before he got the mic and started to sing wildly. Dino facepalmed. Giotto, Gokudera especially Tsuna were affected with physical shock. The birthday boy just laughed.

"MUUUUUUUUSSSSSIIIIIIICCCC!" Reborn snarled.

**= Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz =**

_When I look into your eyes~ *hic*_

_It's like watching the night sky~_

_Or~ *hic* a beautiful sunrise~_

_There's soooo much they hold~_

_And just like them ooold stars~ *hic*_

_I see that you've come sooo far~_

_*hic* To be right where you are~_

_How old is your soul?~_

_TSUNAAAAAAAAA!_

_I won't give up on us!~_

_Even if the skies! get rough!~ *hic*_

_I'm giving you aaall my love!~_

_I'm still looking up!~_

_*hic* I'm still loooooking up!~_

( Everyone sweat dropped. )

_DAME-TSUUUNAAAA...!_

_I won't give up!~ *hic* on us!~_

_TSUNAAAAAA...!_

They covered their ears when the hitman kept on shouting 'Tsuna' wildly. Dino went towards Reborn and detained him.

"What's with him?" Giotto asked.

"Hahaha! I can't believe that Reborn-san get drunk," Yamamoto said while Tsuna sighed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, guys," the blonde guy stated and smiled sheepishly as he guided the hitman back to their seats. Reborn mumbled, "I...I...hic...slaughter... that idiot, stupid, shitty, alien and... freak caregiver guy! Tsunaaaaaaaa...hic...come baaack... to..me..." Dino sweat dropped.

The brown haired teen sighed in relief and decided to go home with Reborn so that his dumb tutor could rest up. By this time, Giotto wanted to accompany him. Since the bronco had his car, he did it. They adieu'd them and went to the wheeled vehicle. In the car, Romario was the one driving. Dino was on the left side while Tsuna and Reborn were in the back seat. The brunet sat uncomfortably because of his tutor's head on his shoulder and Tsuna could smell the foulness of the wine.

**~~o Sawada's home o~~**

At last, they were finally home. The blonde helped the brunet to guide the drunk man towards the sofa. They sighed in relief after the awkward happened. Dino patted the young boy and said, "Take good care of him, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded. As the bronco and Romario departed, the messy brown haired boy glanced at his unconscious tutor and thought, 'Hm.. I gotta get a wet towel for Reborn.'

When the boy got back, he went towards the hitman. He was kneeling on the floor and put the bowl down which was filled with water. Next, he wet the small towel and squeezed it slowly. Tsuna unbuttoned the hitman's shirt first cautiously. He rubbed Reborn's face with a cloth. The brunet carefully wiped the forehead then the cheeks, but he stopped all of a sudden when he saw his tutor's lips which were apparently slightly opened.

'I think I'm getting a stupid infatuation with you, Reborn,' he thought with sorrow. Suddenly, he snapped out of it when the hitman mumbled something.

"I'll... shoot...you...if.. you.. don't ..love. me... Tsu..." Reborn muttered while laying on the smooth sofa unconsciously.

"Huh?" Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna carry you to your room so that you can sleep well."

The messy brown haired teen carried his inebriated tutor with a piggyback carry even though his tutor was heavy.

**~~o Reborn's room o~~**

Tsuna carried Reborn to the bed. He was struggling a little with Reborn's weight. Unfortunately, the brunet tripped out of nowhere as he was finally near the edge of the bed because of him being clumsy and no-good. He was shocked and his heartbeat was fast. Reborn was currently on top of him. He tried his best to stand up but it was useless. Reborn was too heavy.

"H-Hey, R-Reborn.. W-Wake up! I-I can't stand!" Tsuna stuttered until the hitman raised his head and looked at the brunet, still delirious with blank eyes. The brunet's face turned extremely red and he gulped nervously. It seems that his heart was beating at a faster rate.

"R-R-R-R-Reb-b-born?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Taichi: **So soooorrrry... If it's too short. It sucks. O.=" I realized that typing is so tiring. Aughh.. Don't worrry, next chapter will be the kiss moment. *smirk* You know what, I love both Reborn and Giotto for Tsuna but it couldn't be threesome. Tsuna will become a two-timer, no way! And it is very rare that two persons are owning your heart, right? It should be... hmmm. 'one is equal's to one.' LOL! Feels like I'm expert huh, even though, I didn't experience a relationship since birth. -_- *laughs hard* Okay, please review.


End file.
